A Mother's Love
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: What if Leia went with Han to Starkiller Base? AU in honor of Carrie Fisher.


**A Mother's Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

As Leia settled into her usual seat in the _Falcon,_ she wondered for the millionth time if she was doing the right thing. The Resistance needed her; she had to coordinate the attack on Starkiller Base from the ground. However, she knew that others on the base were capable of doing that, and they weren't capable of doing what she truly needed to: save her son. After they were safely in hyperspace, Han turned to her. "Your Worship, I wish you hadn't come."

She laid her hand on his arm. "I have to, Han. It's not that I don't trust you to try to get through to him, but we have more of a chance of doing so together."

"I suppose so, but…I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen. Han, we have to try."

"You don't know that."

"We've escaped from a Death Star and the clutches of Vader, managed to destroy Jabba the Hutt and all of his mercenaries, and took down a shield generator with only a bunch of tiny, furry menaces for help. This will be nothing but normal for us."

He chuckled. "We had some good times, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"Not to mention the multiple times you kissed your brother."

They vaguely heard Finn in the background say, "Wait, what?" to Chewie, who tried to growl an answer. The two met in a gentle kiss that lasted for several heavenly moments before they separated and prepared for their mission. "You're not going to like the landing, Princess. It's gonna be a bit rough."

"Landings aren't rough, Captain Solo."

"Then it'll be more of a crash landing."

"Let's just hope your bag of bolts is capable of surviving it, then."

"It will be, Leia."

She turned and gave Han a small smile before going to the back to set up a game of Dejarik. "Chewie, want to play?" she called, receiving an affirmative growl in response.

Han smirked a bit in response as he turned back to the controls of the _Falcon,_ glad to have his ship and his princess back (even if he'd never admit it to the latter).

 _ ***M*L***_

After the two of them had planted charges to blow Starkiller Base sky-high, they looked down at a bridge below them. On it stood a black-clad figure. Upon seeing him, Leia was reminded how potent her Force abilities could be, as they flared to life in the presence of their son. The two quickly exchanged a glance before making their way down to him. "Ben!" Han called.

"Han Solo. And General Organa. I've been waiting for this day for a long time," he replied.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it," Han responded.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of our son!" Leia cut in.

"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his parents, so I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true. Our son is alive," Han refuted.

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise," Ben argued.

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true."

"Yes! I know how much you admire your grandfather; Palpatine would have done the same with him. He planned to replace my-my father with Luke once he'd turned him. Ben, don't you see that we only want to help you?"

"It's too late."

"No, it's not. Leave here with us. Come home. We miss you."

"Yes, Ben, no matter what you've done, we love you!"

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything," Leia whispered. Closer to Ben than Han, she reached out for her son, tears in her eyes. "Please, Ben."

He came closer to her, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and holding it out to her. She wrapped her hand around it, meeting his dark eyes in which she saw both herself and her husband reflected. For a long moment, none of the three moved, with both Leia and Ben holding the lightsaber. Suddenly, however, the lightsaber ignited, and Leia felt a searing pain in her stomach. She looked down to see her son gripping the lightsaber with sadness in his eyes. With however little strength she had, she gently and carefully pushed him away. She didn't want to hurt him, but, at the same time, her own brain was beginning to overload from pain. She felt Han wrap his arms around her and hold her close. "I've got you, Leia. I've got you," he murmured in her ear. Above her, she vaguely heard Chewie roar and saw his bowcaster shoot toward her son. "No. Ben!"

"Don't worry about him, Leia. Let me get you out of here. You're gonna be okay."

"Don't kid yourself, Han. I'm dying."

He cradled her in his arms. "No. I won't let you."

"Don't…don't be angry with him, love. Don't give up on him, either. I-I love you…my nerfherder."

"I know, your Worshipfulness."

She smiled before falling limp in his arms. He began to sob, holding her tightly.

Across the galaxy, Luke Skywalker stumbled and nearly fell over. He felt the presence of his twin sister joining the Force as their bond was ripped apart. He hadn't felt this broken about anything since their father had died in his arms.

Han Solo held his wife in his arms as he collapsed on the floor of the _Falcon,_ unwilling to let go of her even now _. Why did I let her come? I should have made her stay behind._

 _I'm so sorry, Leia._

 _A/N: In memory of Carrie Fisher. Rest in peace, your Highnessness. Our thoughts and prayers are with your family._


End file.
